


And In The End; At Least You're Here With Me.

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, CC I hate you, I really am, M/M, end of the world AU, established! destiel, im so sorry for this, it'll hurt you more, listen to the river flows in you while you read this, this hurt me so much to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and Gabriel has something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CC).



It was the last day on Earth.

Sam Winchester had done everything he wanted to up until this moment. He’d gone to the graveyard, said his final goodbyes to his parents, had a glass of whiskey in his favourite bar and played fetch with his dog who was now asleep by his feet. His older brother and the only family he had left was spending his last few hours with his boyfriend and Sam didn’t even want to know what was happening, mainly because when he walked past the door earlier he heard a choked I love you and a sob. He didn’t want to know which one of them was crying. He raised his beer bottle to his lips, staring at the ever brightening sky.

 It was the last day on Earth.

Gabriel Novak had nothing he wanted to do up until this moment. He lived in a nice apartment, meaning he’d always had everything he’d wanted. The only family he had were Castiel, Dean and Sam, and they were all here. He’d received one last paycheck from work, with which he’d gone and bought drinks and laid them out in a box full of ice for them to help themselves too. He turned his head, looking at Sam with a sad smile. There was one thing he had left to do.

 Sam took a swig of the beer and put it on the glass table between he and Gabriel and stood up.

 “I need to go say goodbye to Dean.” Gabriel said nothing, just taking a mouthful of alcohol. Sam walked inside, dread in every footstep and knocked on Dean’s door. Dean opened it, shirtless, and eyes red.

 “Sammy?” He ran a hand through his hair, staring at his little brother.

 “I just wanted to say goodbye Dean.” Sam said, biting down on his lower lip, willing himself not to cry, not until he was done talking. “I know you wanna spend your time with Cas and I get that but fuck man I needed to say goodbye to you.” Without speaking Dean pulled Sam in for a hug, arms around each other.

 “Goodbye Sammy.” Dean muttered and Sam nearly broke down. When they parted both of them had redder eyes than before and Sam rubbed his face.

 “Sam?” He heard a small voice behind Dean and saw Castiel standing there, hair standing on end, eyes redder than either of theirs and tear tracks on his cheeks. “Where’s Gabriel?” He asked. Sam pointed to the balcony and Castiel headed over there. Sam could only watch as Cas laid a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel looked up and smiled, standing up. He hugged his younger yet taller brother, stood on tiptoes, and kissed him on the forehead. Sam saw Castiel’s shoulders shake with a sob and Dean went over, wrapping an arm round him.

 “C’mon angel.” Sam heard him whisper and Sam went back to the balcony to Gabriel. As he saw the sad, defeated look in Gabriel’s eyes he knew there was one last thing he needed to do.

  “It was always you, y’know.” Gabriel said calmly, resting the empty beer bottle by his feet, not looking at Sam but staring right ahead over the city. Sam looked at him, eyes wide. “For me at least.I dunno about you Samski, but I’ll tell you honestly now, I’m so damn in love with you.” He looked at Sam and his golden eyes locked with Sam’s hazel ones.  Sam’s eyes were full of disbelief.

 “I… fuck Gabriel I love you too.” Sam said, starting to laugh. “The end of the goddamn world is here and we’re only now confessing our love for one another.” He leant back in his chair, closing his eyes against the bright sky. Gabriel laughed as well, reaching over the table to take Sam’s hand. “Aren’t we the most cliché motherfuckers?”

 “I feel like now we should kiss.” he said, grinning at Sam who opened his eyes, smiling softly at Gabriel.

 “Yeah, we should.” They both stood up, standing in front of the table. Sam cupped Gabriel’s face in his large hands and tipped the smaller man’s chin up so the tips of their noses were touching. They both smiled softly and they kissed. It was every bit as delicate as they’d both imagined, and as the light got brighter and the heat rose, they just stood closer together, hands on each other face, tongues against one anothers. Sam wasn’t sure when he started crying but he knew damn well why. Sure the world was about to end, but the love of his life was standing in front of him in his arms, lips against his. He choked back a sob, picking Gabriel up to hold him closer.

 “Hey, Sammy, come in here,” He heard Dean say and he headed into the living room where Dean was at with Cas, arm round his shoulders. “Glad you two finally found each other.” He said softly, pulling Cas closer. Sam sat down with Gabriel cuddled into his chest. Gabriel had a few tears on his cheeks too, but no one in the room cared.

 “I love you.” Cas looked up at Dean, eyes watering. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ cheek giving him a gentle kiss.

 “I love you too.” Sam had never heard Dean say I love you, except for now. He looked down at Gabriel, who had his head hidden in Sam’s chest.

 “I love you Gabriel.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss into the mop of golden hair.

 “I love you too Sam.” He muttered back, clutching onto Sam’s shirt.

 The dysfunctional Winchester-Novak sat in a comfortable silence in Gabriel’s living room as the light got too bright to see. The last thing Gabriel saw was Sam’s smile, the gentle comforting smile he’d felt shine on him for years, making him happy when he thought nothing else could. Gabriel Novak had done the last thing he needed to do.

 Sam Winchester looked down at Gabriel, smiling. His best friend other than Dean, who made a joke about everything, cooked dinner even if he was coming home at 11pm, and who had somehow snuck lollipops into Sam’s briefcase causing everyone at work to think he had a secret child. Sam Winchester had done the last thing he needed to do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel side of Chapter One

Dean wrenched open the bedroom door and slammed it behind him, refusing to let Sam see him this upset. Today was the end of the goddamn world and he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t fucking ready for today to be the last day he’d see Cas. He looked over at the empty double bed, at the ruffled covers, and at the photo frames on the bedside table, the happy smiling faces of he and Cas direct parallels to now. He sat on the bed, picking up the photo and staring at it.

_“Dean, why are we doing this again?” Cas asked, looking back at Dean._

_“Because you’re adorable, and we’re cute, and I want to remember this moment dammit!” Dean said, pressing a kiss into Cas’ temple and hugging him close with one arm, the other one outstretched, camera open. Cas beamed at the camera and Dean did the same, snapping the picture. “See, we’re perfect.” He put the phone in his pocket and wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend, holding him close._

A soft knock at the door made Dean look up, and Cas walked in, arm over his eyes. Dean put the photoframe down and half ran across the room, drawing Cas into his arms, holding him to his chest. Cas sobbed, uncovering his eyes and wrapping his arms around Dean.

 “I love you Cas, I love you.” Dean whispered hoarsely in his boyfriend’s ear, stroking Cas’ hair away from his face and peppering his face with kisses.

 “I love you too Dean… I love…” Cas faded off, clinging to Dean. Dean shook his head slowly, picking Cas up and cradling him in his arms, carrying him to their bed and laying on it.

 “It’s okay Cas, I know, I know angel.” He whispered, burrowing his face in Cas’ hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. “I’ve got you.”

_Dean pulled off a small section of candyfloss, putting it on Cas’ waiting tongue, watching his boyfriend’s face light up at the overly sugary taste and the way it melted on his tongue._

_“I will give Gabriel credit, candyfloss is amazing.” He grinned, leaning in to give Dean a sticky kiss. Dean put down the sweet, cupping Cas’ face and deepening the kiss, tongue sweeping over the sugary remnants. Cas chuckled slightly but he moved closer, arms moving around Dean’s waist._

A knock at the door jolted Dean from his reverie and he opened the door, seeing Sam stood there. Dean stroked Cas’ hair soothingly before standing up, opening the door.

 “Sammy?” He ran a hand through his hair, staring up at his little brother.

 “I just wanted to say goodbye Dean.” Sam said, biting down on his lower lip. Dean had to bite down more tears. No, he wasn’t going to cry, not in front of Sam, not now. He needed to be  strong for Sam. “I know you wanna spend your time with Cas and I get that but fuck man I needed to say goodbye to you.” Without speaking Dean pulled Sam in for a hug, arms around each other.

  _“Goodbye Sammy.” Dean muttered, closing his eyes and letting the tears flow._

_“Dean?” He heard Sam from the doorway and he sat up, seeing his little brother standing there in an oversized tshirt, teddy bear hanging from his hand. Dean rubbed sleep from his eyes, before moving over in his bed._

_“C’mon Sammy, you have ‘nother nightmare?” He mumbled, patting the bed and listening to the slow tapping of Sam’s bare feet as he came over and climbed into the bed, nodding._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well you’re safe now, I got you. And you know I’m not gonna let anything hurt you.”_

_“Thanks Dean.”_

_“You’re welcome. Now shut up and go to sleep, bitch.”_

_“Jerk.”_

 “Sam?” Dean looked back over his shoulder at Cas, who just looked so small behind him, eyes red. “Where’s Gabriel?” He asked. Sam pointed to the balcony and Castiel headed over there. Dean watched him go, knowing Cas and Gabriel were as close as he and Sam.

 “Gabe?” Cas said, stepping out onto the balcony and laying a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel looked up and smiled, standing up, hugging his younger yet taller brother.

 “Thanks, Gabe, for uh, for everything, everything you’ve done for me. You’re the best brother I could have hoped for a-and.” Gabriel stood on tiptoes, and kissed Cas on the forehead. Castiel’s shoulder shook with a sob and he buried his face in Gabriel’s hair. Dean saw, heading out to wrap his arm around Cas and lead him into the front room.

 “C’mon angel.” he took Cas the sofa, pulling his smaller boyfriend onto his lap and holding him in his arms.

_“Hey Dean, can I talk to you?” Cas was Dean’s best friend, and right now he looked like he was about to puke._

_“Yeah Cas of course.” He said, putting down Slaughterhouse Five and sitting up. Cas sat beside him. “Wassup?”_

_“I… I have a crush on you.” Cas wasn’t one for beating around the bush. Dean was taken aback._

_“You- what?”_

_“I have a crush on you Dean.” He repeated and Dean blinked a few times. This was real, Cas wasn’t pissing about. This was real, Cas actually had a crush on him. “I know I’m being forward but I just wanted to tell you, if you don’t want to be friends anymore that’s oka-” Dean cut Cas off with a rough kiss that’d been coming for too long. Cas squeaked, eyes widening as Dean’s hands were on his face, in his hair, and then he kissed back, relaxing. This was it, this was right._

 “Dean…” Cas whispered, and Dean placed a finger over his lips, hushing him.

 “It’s okay angel, I know.” Cas swallowed, blue eyes watering again and Dean kissed his hair, letting out a heavy sigh. He wasn’t going to let Cas say goodbye, it wasn’t going to happen. He would not say goodbye to Cas. He looked over at the balcony, seeing Sam holding up Gabriel.

 “Hey, Sammy, come in here,” He said, watching as Sam came in with Gabriel. “Glad you two finally found each other.” He said softly, pulling Cas closer. Sam sat down opposite with Gabriel cuddled into his chest. Gabriel had a few tears on his cheeks too, but no one in the room cared.

 “I love you.” Cas looked up at Dean, eyes watering. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ cheek giving him a gentle kiss.

 “I love you too.” Dean whispered back, not able to bite back tears anymore, all he could do was get lost in those blue eyes of Cas’, brushing the hair away from his forehead and holding him close. He thought he heard a similar exchange between the other two but he didn’t look up, didn’t say anything, just closing his eyes and holding Cas.

_“Do you think we’ll go old together?” Cas had asked one night. Dean rolled onto his back and thought._

_“Dunno Cas, I hope so. Though you’re an angel, you’ll go to Heaven, guess you gotta hold onto me tightly and save me from wherever I’m going and take me up with you.”_

_“I will Dean.”_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels guys - I will fix it in the third chapter!
> 
> Find me: pumpkinspicegabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thelast-dodo on Tumblr for this prompt. It hurt me so much to write this but I feel like it's one of my best works. :)


End file.
